cuando estoy contigo
by angie.e.ochoa.1
Summary: HOLA mi nuevo fanfic en los otros dice que tengo un formato incorrecto si alguien sabe como arreglarlo por favor ayuden me
1. como perros y gatos

**Como perros y gatos **

Pan y Bra corrían por todo el colegio porque Trunks las perseguía la razón:

_**COMIENZO DE EL RECUERDO **_

**Trunks había salido con un chica muy linda de cabello castaño.**

**_**Brenda que te parece si invito a tomar un Helado-dijo Trunks

**_** vamos Trunks- le sonreía coqueta mente.

**Pan los observaba maliciosamente ( no es que Pan sea mala sino que le gusta hacer travesuras )**

**_** ven Bra vamos a arruinar le la cita a tu hermano.

**_** vamos.

**Se escondieron de tras de un árbol mientras Trunks estaba sentado con su novia en una banca.**

**_** mira Bra-agachandose a cojer un bicho.

_aleja eso de mi- le dijo enojada.

**_** tranquila ya vas a ver.

**Pan se fue por el otro lado y paso donde estaba Trunks.**

**_** Trunks mira te gusta-** abrió la mano dejando ver su bicho.**

**Trunks la miraba sin interés en cambio Brenda estaba aterrada.**

**_** porque mejor tu y eso no se van a otra parte-dijo Brena

**_** porque yo puedo estar donde quiero a menos que este pequeñito te de miedo- se lo lanzo al uniforme de la castaña haciéndola gritar.

**Trunks al ver como su novia gritaba se acercaba a reclamarle a Pan y ella salio corriendo luego le dijo a Bra que también corriera.**

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

**En los pasillos se escuchaba como corrían Pan se dio cuenta que Trunks no dejaría de perseguierlas así que decido parar pero sin antes decirle a Bra.**

**_** Bra anda a esconder te yo voy a hablar con tu hermano.

_bueno esta bien luego me cuentas que paso voy a ver que esta haciendo Goten **- le dijo y salio corriendo.**

**Pan veía como su amiga se alejaba cuando sintio alguien detras suyo ya sabia quien era solo cerro los ojos y se dio media vuelta.**

**Estaba un cansado y sudado Trunks que la miraba con ganas de matarla.**

**_** que te pasa- l**a agarro de un brazo y la comenzaba a apretar de a poco.**

**_** Trunks suelta me fue una broma me lástimas.

**_** no te hagas la víctima.

_de verdad sueltame me lástimas.

**Trunks la solto y Pan se reia.**

**_** tu cara Trunks es muy chistosa- **le saco la lengua.**

**Trunks le tomo el mentó y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.**

**_** que es lo que quieres a caso estas celosa- le dijo hipocritamente

**_** claro que no tu no me gustas eres un insensible una persona de corazón de hielo.

_niña tonta esa es mi novia lo que tu no sera y sabes bien porque.

**_**sabes ya deja me tengo que entrar a mi salón.

**_** solo alejate de mi novia si no quieres que responda.

**_** que me vas a golpear has lo atrevete - **lo miro.**

**_** no vales la pena.

**Se fue Pan solo se reía aunque sentía algo en su pecho.**

**Luego de un par de hora Pan estaba en su casa.**

**_** estoy muy cansada- **se acosto en su cama cuando sono su celular-** hola

**_** hola Pan ven a mi casa.

**_** a hora a cabo de llegar.

**_** si es tengo que contarte algo.

**_** y no puede ser por teléfono.

**_**no.

_bueno esta bien me baño y voy para tu casa.

**_** ya te espero - colgó.

**Pan se baño y se dirigió a la casa de Bra al llegar toco la puerta.**

**_** Pan al fin llegas.

**_** si llevo mucho tiempo sin venir por acá.

**_**si desde ese día- dijo con tristeza.

**_**si bueno que quería contar.

**_**bueno es que...

**_**Bra ven para acá - se escuchaba desde la cocina.

**_**ya vuelvo no te muevas.

**_** ok.

**Bra se dirigió a la cocina mientras Pan en la sala observaba como habían cambiado las cosas cuando vio algo que le llamo su atención era un álbum de fotos lo abrió y estaba fotos de Trunks, Bra, y ella.**

**_** que recuerdos**- sonrió.**

**_** que haces tu aquí**- dijo Trunks y la observo.**

**_** Bra me invito.

_y que haces con eso en las manos.

**_**solo estaba observando.

**_**tu sabes que desde ese día no volvió a ver mas fotos tuyas hay .

**_** ese día el día en que cambias conmigo- dejo el álbum en su lugar.

_fue tu culpa Pan.

_fuiste injusto conmigo no me dejaste explicarte.

**CONTINUARA.**

**Fanfic nuevo quieren saber que paso ese día. Si quieren saber dejen algún comentario también puede decirme que imaginan que paso.**


	2. fue tu culpa

- ya estoy cansada de que me trates mal solo tenia diez años- se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

Cinco años atrás.

Pan estaba de curiosa viendo las cosas que tenia Trunks en su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta que había algo que le llamo la atención era una cajita de cartón que decía de: tu abuelito para: mi nieto favorito Trunks al abrirla había una bolita de cristal muy linda.

- que linda por que Trunks no me la había enseñado nunca y porque la tenia guardada no esto debe estar donde se vea - ella al intentar ponerla en un lindo lugar se le cayo de las manos al caer se rompió.

La cara de Pan se volvió pálida ella sabia que eso era importante para el pero lo que no sabia cuanto.

Al intentar recogerlos los pedasito se corto la mano en es momento entro Trunks.

- que has hecho Pan- le dijo el samarriandola.

- fue un accidente Trunks ayudame me sale sangre de mi manita- le decía ella a el con inocencia.

Trunks la llevo a el laboratorio donde estaba Bulma para que le vendarael brazo.

- hijo que paso- le pregunto ella.

- yo nada ella se corto solita- le dijo el acercándose a ella- a demás esta bien- le dijo tocando le la mejilla.

- por tu bien espero que este bien- Bulma la llevo al laboratorio le vendo la mano luego la dejo dormir.

Unas horas después

-Trunks dejame explicarte que paso...

- callate Pan

- pero...

- pero nada esa bolita de cristal fue el regalo que me hizo mi abuelito antes de morir jamás podrás re pararlo- le dijo el.

- perdona me Trunks- lo intento convencer pero el era otro a hora parecía no tener corazón.

- vete- le dijo el sin mirarla.

- si me voy a ir y no volveré jamás- le dijo ella llorando.

CONTINUARA

Estaba mal pero a hora me siento súper bien.

Les gusto ojalá si..

Nos leemos pronto.

Att: nekolive (*^?^*)


End file.
